1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable structures. More particularly the present invention relates to a structure adapted for manipulation to present a plurality of changeable panels and structures to the user. The article is manipulatable by spatial displacement along a plurality of axes provided in said structure. The structure of the present invention is suitable as an amusement device with varied colored sections of opaque or transparent material adapted for overlapping or kaleidoscope type of display or as a geometrical, educational or constructional device. It can also be utilized for advertising and display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable structures having similar although more limited uses are known in the prior art. Thus for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,321 teaches a creased blank of paper cardboard, or similar foldable material having a plurality of equally spaced hinge means parallel to the bottom edge of said blank, a second set of equally spaced hinge means angularly related to said first set and a third set of equally spaced hinge means substantially transverse of said second set. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,022 teaches an advertising medium or toy comprising a plurality of tetrahedron bodies flexible hinged together in an endless series around a common center with the hinges at opposite ends of each body extending at an angle to each other and all the bodies being simultaneously rotatable about their respective axes. Both of said patents however, have only a relatively limited number of possible positions by virtue of their construction and adaptation for rotation primarily around a central axis.